Ghostly Mishaps
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Pac is back! But this time in a more amusing, less classic way. Seriously, it's about time someone put focus on more realistic traits on Pac-man and his habit of eating ghosts, though I'm surprised there are no pellets in this new show.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghostly Mishaps**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I'll be honest. Lately I have been watching this new Pac-man show, and much like Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus with Wreck-it-Ralph, I loved it enough to make fan fiction of it. Dat Lord Betrayus and his minions are to laugh about, and plus the show does contain a lot of gassy toilet humor, which is amusing to a certain extent. And that crush Pinky has on Pac-man is probably why she chases him in Pac-man the game, so what about the other three? Never mind.

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to its rightful owners.

**10/16/13 UPDATE:** I changed the title from Ghostly Misadventures to something more sensible. And added a disclaimer just to be safe. I have also slightly modified this first chapter as a way to improve it.

* * *

Pacster and his pals were sitting in Mr. Globulus' classroom, with Skeebo chucking paper balls at him.

"Ha! Chuck down these berries, you stupid yellow lemonade ball!" Skeebo teased. "Maybe if you eat one, you'll get paper powers! Ha ha!" he mocked with a sarcastic tone.

Pac-man sighed, not feeling to urge to fight back, being the overly nice yellow one he was.

"Can you believe that guy?" Spiral stated. "After all that Pacster has ever done to save Pac World from Lord Betrayus."

Cylindra patted Pacster on the back. "Don't let him get to you. He's a jerk without a soul. And to think I once dated him!"

Pac-man laughed in response to Cylie's comment in his young, seemingly feminine voice. "Yeah, he is a jerk. A big ol' jerk face if you ask me!" Pac joked.

Skeebo growled in rage. His blue body somehow turning red. "You're gonna pay for that one, Pac-face!"

Meanwhile, one of Betrayus' slug cams was spying on Pac-man from underneath the front desk.

* * *

In the Netherworld, Lord Betrayus was watching Pac-man laughing with his friends, growling as he clenched his metal fingers together. "Look at that big ball of yellow laughing it up with his stupid friends! Oh it makes me so mad that I haven't gotten rid of him yet!"

Butt-ler floated up next to Betrayus. "My lord, might I suggest going up there and dealing with him yourself?"

Betrayus growled in rage. "I already told you and that big butt on your face! I like to have all my ghostly servants take care of things for me! I'd rather just stay here and watch from here!"

Mr. Buttocks floated up next to Butt-ler, laughing when Betrayus mentioned Butt-ler's butt shaped head. "Big butt on his face! Zat is hysterical und humorous!"

"Oh shut up, stupid twin of mine! You have a big butt on your face too!" Butt-ler pointed out.

"You take that back!" Mr. Buttocks and Butt-ler started arguing with each other while Lord Betrayus smacked himself in his ghostly face. "Oh, why do I even have those two as my closest servants?" he sighed.

The Ghost Gang which consisted of Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde suddenly floated into the room, seeing the two butt faced ghosts arguing as Lord Betrayus lied down on his couch, feeling unable to do anything about his two ghost servants.

"What do you four want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Betrayus told them.

"Just wanted to know how you were doing, Lord Betrayous." Blinky stated.

"Yeah. We were just...playing Pac-man and losing on purpose." Inky mentioned, rubbing his ghostly arm behind his ghostly head. "You know, to show you how much we hate Pac-man, the yellow guy."

Pinky nodded, giggling nervously as she spoke. "Yeah. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything like that."

Clyde rubbed his ghostly chin, which ironically he didn't have due to being a ghost. "You know, after seeing myself in that game, I don't understand why I'm so big and fat compared to-"

"Idiots!" Betrayus exclaimed. "You're supposed to be getting rid of the real Pac-man! Not that virtual Pac-man in that stupid game that inspired the TV show that inspired this fanfic!" Betrayus crossed his arms. "Besides, I'm not even in that game."

"Wow. He must be jealous of us." Blinky whispered to Pinky, Inky and Clyde, who nodded and chuckled to themselves.

Betrayus growled in annoyance. "Never mind! I'll just send my ghosts to attack Pac World again! And this time, make sure he doesn't have any of those berries to help him! That way we can destroy him just like in that stupid 80's video game!"

The two butt headed ghosts stopped arguing as Butt-ler overheard Betrayus' plan. "Your ghastliness, we already tried that once, what makes you think it will work again?"

"Silence, you incompetent fool!" Betrayus hollered back. "I'm the ruler of the Netherworld, and I can do whatever the Netherworld I want!"

Butt-ler sighed as Betrayus floated out to gather his ghostly minions.


	2. Chapter 2

As a whole army of ghosts invaded and caused trouble and mayhem all over Pac World, Pac-man floated up out of nowhere and started eating them all, causing most of them to panic as all the normal looking ghosts turned deep blue and ran off, the Tentacle Ghosts following them, which proved to be futile as Pac-man chased them, successfully eating them all with ease before eating an Ice Berry and turning into Ice Pac-man, freezing and eating up all the Fire Ghosts.

Before long, Pac-man landed, emitting a loud belch as the eyes of all the eaten ghosts floated out of his mouth, all of them heading back to the Netherworld portal which was somewhere in Maze 256.

Meanwhile, Lord Betrayus watched all of the action from the Netherworld, pouting to himself in vain. "No! That yellow golf ball did it again!" He turned to Butt-ler, who was floating right beside him. "What the hell were you thinking, sending my ghostly army out there?"

Butt-ler just floated there. "Your Poutiness, wern't you the one who-"

"Silence! This is all your fault! You shouldn't have tried to take over Pac World without a good reason!" Betrayus yelled, blaming Butt-ler for his bonehead failure, even though ironically he didn't have any bones due to being a ghost.

"Yes it is...my mistake." Butt-ler replied, much to his dismay as he didn't seem to have a choice.

Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde floated into the room.

"Hello again." Blinky put. "Sorry to hear about your most recent failure. I don't know why you did that knowing that Pac-man was going to stop you again."

Pinky smiled and sighed while putting her ghostly arms together, crushing over Pac-man as Inky bumped her, snapping her out of it.

"Excuse us for a moment, Betrayus." Inky told him.

"Whatever. I'm still getting over this stupid failed attack!" Betrayus pouted. "That was clearly Butt-ler's fault and not mine at all!" he claimed, once again blaming the whole thing on him.

The Ghost Gang floated away from Betrayus.

"Pinky, you gotta avoid doing that in front of Betrayus." Inky told her.

"You know, I don't know why you have a crush on him in the first place." Clyde stated. "He ate you once. He ate all of us once."

"Oh that's all in the past, Clyde." Pinky pointed out. "Besides, once I get my body back, I'll be able to be with him! As long as that particularly stinky Cylindra doesn't do so first!"

"Sounds like somebody's jealous!" Blinky teased. "Hope you don't embarrass yourself in front of him!"

Pinky fumed towards Blinky, glaring at him. "Oh shut up, you stupid red blob!" Pinky exclaimed. "I would never embarrass myself in front of Paccy!"

Pinky farted loudly all of a sudden, causing Blinky and Inky to abruptly burst into laughter as they floated around, laughing at Pinky's predicament.

"Good one, Pinky! Or should I say, _Stinky_!" Blinky teased.

"I know there's a lot of burping and farting in Pac World and the Netherworld, but this is just so new to me!" Inky mentioned.

Pinky frowned in embarrassment as she put her arms behind her, farting loudly again. "I...I..."

Clyde wrapped his arm around Pinky. "Oh don't worry Pinky. That sort of thing happens to everyone. Even ghosts. I should know." he stated, glancing at Inky, referring to a moment from a certain episode.

Inky sighed. "Of course, you do realize what this means, don't you?"

Pinky gasped, her arms around her head. "No...NO!" Pinky stormed off, floating away in horror as she disappeared behind a rock.

"Geez. I've never seen Pinky feeling so alive, which is ironic of obvious reasons." Blinky stated.

Inky shook his head slowly. "Oh she's just afraid that she'll do that in front of Pac-man. Lucky for her, Pac-man surely does it way more since he eats a lot. Not all the time of course."

Clyde scoffed. "Whatever. You guys wanna go do something else?"

"Without Pinky?" Blinky thought for a moment. "Sure!"

Inky nodded. "Yeah. Sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice going, Pacster!" Spiral claimed, patting Pac-man on the back. "One again you really showed those ghosts who's at the top of the food chain!"

"I guess I did!" Pac-man stated.

"Yeah, great job!" Cylindra stated.

Suddenly, the Ghost Gang consisting of Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde popped up in front of Pac and his friends.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" Pac waved. Did you hear that Lord Betrayus attacked Pac World again?"

"Yeah, of course we did. He did it again just because he can." Blinky pointed out.

"And you stopped him, just because you can!" Clyde commented.

Pinky floated up to Pac. "Are you ok, Paccy? You had me worried sick when you were out there, eating up all those mean ghosts!" Pinky suddenly went in to hug Pac, who got spooked, being covered in pink slime as Pinky let go.

"Relax, Pinky. I'm fine." Pac responded.

Cylindra groaned as she stepped between Pac and Pinky. "Don't you get too close and personal with Pac, Pinky! You might accidentally take over his body!"

Pinky frowned, making a sour expression towards Cylindra. "Oh you're just jealous because I love him more than you do!"

"Do not!" Cylindra butted.

"Do too!" Pinky rebutted.

"Do not!" Cylindra rebutted.

"Do too!" Pinky rebutted.

"Do not!" Cylindra rebutted.

"Do too!" Pinky rebutted.

"Go to the Netherworld, Particularly Stinky!" Pinky growled.

"You first, you live there, and I'm not stinky, you are!" Cylindra yelled.

Pinky and Cylindra kept arguing as Pac sighed. "Look at those two go at it again. I'm part of a love triangle!"

"Which is so very ironic since there are no triangles in Pac World or the Netherworld." Inky assumed.

"Silly!" Pinky teased.

"Stinky!" Cylindra teased back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Blinky yelled. "I'd rather be on the losing team than watch you two fight all the time."

Spiral nodded, concurring with Blinky. "Yeah, all that matters now is that Pacster saves the day every now and again."

"They're right." Cylindra stated, lowering her head in shame. "Sorry, Pinky."

Pinky also lowered her head. "Me too."

Pac patted his stomach. "Ok. With that said, who's hungry besides me?"

Everyone else rolled their eyes, being aware of Pac-man's bottomless appetite for virtually anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Betrayus was sitting on his royal couch in the heart of the Netherworld, bored out of his mind. "There must be another way for me to get rid of that pesky urine-colored big-mouthed ball without the same thing happening over and over..."

Butt-ler floated in on the scene. "Might I suggest-"

"No! Not good enough!" Betrayus exclaimed.

"-that you take a break from this and just relax for a while?"

Betrayus growled. "I rest my case."

Dr. Buttocks suddenly popped in. "Und marvelous idea! It will give me more time to stay here und work on my latest invention!"

Betrayus crossed his ghostly arms. "If it's something that won't help me get rid of Pac-man, then I don't want to hear about it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Netherworld food stand, the Ghost Gang was having lunch, with the food consisting of mainly garbage and worms covered in green slime as usual.

"Man, I don't like Netherworld food." Clyde complained, feeling a bit sick. "I don't know how Pac-man can even put this stuff in his mouth."

"For your information Clyde, Pac-man will eat absolutely anything. It's a known fact." Inky pointed out.

"I tell you what, this stuff smells better coming out than going in." Blinky stated. "Especially when _some_ of us don't want it to." he chuckled, glancing at Pinky, who simply leered back in response, shaking her head.

"I'm just hoping that I will get to be the future Mrs. Pac-man, and not that stinky Cyli!" Pinky mentioned.

"I hate to break this to you, but there already is a Mrs. Pac-man." Inky told her. "Of course, I mean the character. If she was real in Pac World, she'd be a yellow one, and Betrayus wiped them all out except Pac-man himself."

Blinky nodded in agreement. "Plus, we still don't have our bodies. So I wouldn't get _too comfortable_ around him yet."

Pinky rolled her ghostly eyes. "Whatever."


End file.
